


Never Cuddle Kittens

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon began to blink repeatedly after Sarah Croydon cuddled a new kitten she adopted recently.





	Never Cuddle Kittens

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon began to blink repeatedly after Sarah Croydon cuddled a new kitten she adopted recently. He watched while the kitten always struggled with wide eyes. His eyes were wide as soon as the kitten hissed and scratched Sarah's arm. It was released. 

''I never ever revealed fangs,'' Sarah said. 

 

THE END


End file.
